


Indian Hills Incident

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: Celi goes with the guys to Indian Hills and gets more than she bargained for. She's still relatively new to MC life.Dated 2/1/12
Relationships: Jax Teller/Original Character(s), Juice Ortiz/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Indian Hills Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Celi goes with the guys to Indian Hills and gets more than she bargained for. She's still relatively new to MC life.  
> Dated 2/1/12

Celi was exhausted. The ride took more out of her than she thought. She kinda hated herself for volunteering to go  
on this run. Being over here, she couldn't see Juice. Jax and the newly patched over Jury were talking about which  
Sista could dance better, her or Daytona. Super weaved, spandex, looked-like-she-lifted-weights-in-her-sleep  
Daytona. Celi was no slouch, not in the least. She had hourglass shape with just enough hips with nice breasts and ass. But  
she was just different. More natural. Who looked better depended on who you asked.

She and Jax had agreed she'd be "his" so no one would mistake her for a Sweetbutt. Condemn the man an  
eternity in Hell who'd make that mistake. She kept to herself, a bottle of tequila for company. This chapter had  
more that it's fair share of women; all different colors, shapes and sizes. Right now, they were all staring at her  
holster and knife. Glaring because she was a woman, yet she wasn't one of "them." Jax was walking toward  
her, mouth in the middle of an exhale. She knew she'd have to do something. She raised her eyebrows as if to  
say "What?" He leaned against the bar, "Dance contest. To see which one of you is better. I'll split the take with  
you." She stared into the shot glass and muttered "shit."

He continued, "Pull out all the stops, as raunchy as you dare. I wanna win." She had to check herself from scoffing  
in reply "Me too." Happy came over asking what's going on and Jax filled him in. Celi said, "To keep them off me,  
I dance exclusively for Jax - no touching." Hap said, "If you don't touch, it won't be believable." And she could  
felt Jax's smirk roll down her back. "Alright."

1200 went first, a major twerk-fest. It really didn't matter what her face looked like, every man there was  
watching her body. A lot of bouncing, flinging her weave and pouting were involved. Celi didn't really look,  
she didn't want to lose focus.

Then it was Celi's turn, she told Jax "Whatever I do, don't move." Putting some distance between them,  
she grabbed a lighter and a bottle. The music played, she took a swig, held the lighter in front of her  
and blew fire. There were a few gasps of shock, whoops and hollers. A great attention getter. She put  
those aside and strutted toward Jax. Her eyes were different, like a different woman. She was grinding  
against him like her life depended on it. Touching him all over his chest, giving him a standing lap  
dance. Grabbing his waist, she dipped herself in front of him. Not touching him a lot, just enough to  
make it believable. Out of the corner of her eye, he seemingly kept his cool. She couldn't look at  
him directly, she'd lose focus.

When it was over, she'd won, hands down. Uncle Jury told Jax "Any chance of making her part of  
Indian Hills?" Before he could reply, Celi leaned up on him, put her hand atop his dick and said  
"Some things are just priceless." And they strolled off to one of the back rooms where the real  
action happened. She sat in a chair, still catching her breath while he took off his kutte and sweatshirt.  
He said,

"Take off your clothes."

She looked at him incredulously, "What?"

"You heard me."

She'd been working at the MC for about three months, an eternity in the real world. Cooking,  
tending bar, helping Gemma with whatever. She REALLY liked Juice, planning on coming forward  
if he didn't say anything. Jax came to her, held her hand and walked backwards with her toward  
the bed. "Come on, I know you wanna know what it's like with me." She broke gently from his  
grip, walked backwards and leaned against the wall facing the bed. He got up from the bed,  
slightly amused and walked in front of her. Eyes filled with the charm only powerful men had.  
She pushed him away softly, before he could believe it, she pulled him closer and kissed him  
feverishly. She felt the t shirt fall behind him and suddenly she thought of Juice. His eyes, his  
gentleness, his smile - warmer than the Sun. And from the second time, she pushed him away,  
this time more forcefully. He stood before her, visibly pissed "Celi, what the hell is your problem?"

She gathered her senses and looked him in the eye, gazed brimming with unrelenting conviction.  
"I want Juice, with all my heart and soul. I love HIM. And I won't do this. To him or myself." And quickly stormed  
out the room. Some of the Sweetbutts were at a table looking at her with confusion. She said,  
"Have at it, Ladies. My period started." At which they exited without saying a word. Celi grabbed  
a tequila bottle and pulled guard duty all night while the party raged on.

***********************

When Juice and Tig arrived the next day, all was dark inside. Celi was in the corner left of the  
entrance. "Hey". Juice turned around, "Hey Celi." Tig looked around that the wildness he missed,  
She moved toward Juice and kissed him. His smile grew even brighter. "Wow. What was that  
for?" Her hands graced the length of his muscular arms. "Just missed seeing you, that's all."  
And she knew she made the right choice.

(end)


End file.
